Riven is sick
by AlexisPeaney
Summary: When Musa and Riven are invited for a BBQ party at Flora's home they're really happy, but then Riven gets sick. He has to go to the hospital. But... the doctors don't know what he has. Please read it! (Read My life is the life too plzz.)
1. Riven!

**Hiyaa readers. Here's the first chapter of Riven is sick. I have updated four in a row. Because this is a rewrite! I hope you like it. R &R please!**

 **WARNING!**

 **PS: I'm dutch so my English SUCKS! But... I really hope you like it! ;-)**

 **PSS: I own nothing but the story and my doggie Ezra.**

This story takes place when the Winx are married. They are 25 years old. The specialists 26 years. Bloom is married with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Tecna with Timmy, Layla/Aisha with Nabu, Daphne with Thoren and Roxy with Manuel (comics). Roy and Nex are dating.

The Winx and specialists are invited for a barbecue at Flora and Helia's home.

"Riven!" screamed Musa. "Riven answer me!". When Musa didn't hear a reply she goes up to her bed room. As she comes in she sees Riven laying on the ground clutching his head. "Riven!" gasped Musa. Riven groaned. "Mu..Musa?". "Riven, what happened?". "My head hurts so much," Riven hissed in pain. "and I'm dizzy and nauseous." Then Riven passed out. "RIVEN!" Musa yelled. She grabbed her cell phone and called 911.

" _911 emergency._ "

Her lips were dry. Her breath got caught in her throat. She couldn't speak for a couple seconds.

"I need an ambulance."

" _Alright, I have you on Melody Palace. Is that correct?_ "

"Yes, it is." She replied back to the woman on the phone.

" _Who's the victim?_ "

"My husband."

" _What's the emergency?_ "

"I called my husband from the living room and he didn't react. After a few minutes I came to the bedroom and there I saw him lying on the ground clutching his head. He said he had a headache and that he was feeling nauseous. Then he passed out." Musa explained.

" _The ambulance is on his way._ "

Musa called Flora.

" _Hey Musa, where are you? Everybody is waiting for you."_

"Flora, I'm scared."

" _What's going on sweety?"_

"It's Riven."

" _Did he hurt you again?"_

"No, it's.. Sorry, i have to go. The ambulance has arrived."

" _Ambulance? Musa! What's going on?"_

"Go to the Melody Hospital please. I explain everything over there. I have to go. Bye"

" _We're coming, bye Muse."_

The paramedics took Riven on the stretcher and got him in the Ambulance. Musa stepped in with him. Then they took of tot the Melody Hospital.

 **R &R please!**


	2. In the hospital

**Hiyaa readers! Here's the third chapter of Riven is sick. The title is quite original, isn't it? But whatever. Let's go and read this great story. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING!**

 **PS: I'm Dutch so my English SUCKS! But... I really hope you like it! ;-)**

 **PSS: I own nothing but the story and my beautiful rapport with no A on it.**

*Flora's POV.*

When Musa hung up, I looked at the others. (All the Winx and Specialists are here. Manuel, Thoren, Nex, Roy, Daphne and Roxy too.) "Was it Musa?" Bloom asked. "What did she say?". "We have to go to Melody Hospital." I said. "What's going on?" Nex asked. "I don't know," I said. "Musa called me and said we have to go to the hospital ASAP. She is in the ambulance right now." "Who is hurt?" "I don't know Nex," I said. "we have to find out, and the only way to do that is to go to the hospital." "I make a portal." Stella volunteered. We stepped in the portal and we were gone.

*Blooms POV.*

When we walked through the hospital doors I saw Musa sitting in the waiting room crying. I walked to her and sat down next to her on her left side. Layla sat on her right side. "Hey Musa, what happened?" Layla asked. "Where's Riven?" Musa burst in tears even more (if that was even possible). "The doctors are with him, I was so scared guys. I yelled to him to go downstairs but he didn't react. A couple of minutes I walked to our bedroom and… and." Musa bursts into tears. We hugged her. "He laid there on the ground clutching his head, his face was filled with pain. I asked if he was alright and he said he had a headache and that he was feeling dizzy and nauseous. Then he fainted and I called an ambulance. While I was waiting for the ambulance I called Flora to say you had to come. It was awful." Musa sobbed. I hugged her. "He's going to be okay Musa, Riven is a tough guy." I said. We did a group hug and settled on the chairs, waiting for news about Riven.

 **I know, I know, it's a short chapter. But… it changes later in the story. And another reason is because I updated 4 chapter in a row! I have published this story before, but the grammar SUCKS! So I rewrote it. Do you like the new version?**

 **Alexis Peaney**


	3. Riven is awake

**Hiyaa readers. Here's the fourth chapter of Riven is sick. I have updated four in a row. Because this is a rewrite! I hope you like it. R &R please!**

 **WARNING!**

 **PS: I'm Dutch so my English SUCKS! But... I really hope you like it! ;-)**

 **PSS: I own nothing but the story and my laptop.**

*Musa's POV*

When we were waiting in the waiting room for news about Riven, I spoke up, "I don't know." "What do you mean, Musa?" Brandon asked. "It's just, Riven," I sighed, "he isn't himself." "I don't get it Musa," Stella said, "what are you talking about?" "Riven wasn't himself the last couple of days. You know, his temper was shorter, he yelled more and he hurt me, mentally and physically. " "Maybe he was just stressed or tired?" Sky suggested. "No, I don't know. It was like he was another person. Riven would never hurt me, but he did, yesterday he slapped me on the cheek because I wasn't reacting." I sighed. "I just want to know how he is. I'm worried." Then, as if on cue, a doctor walked out of Riven's room and walked up to Musa. "I have news on your husbands condition Princess Musa." Musa stood up and everyone gathered around the doctor, finally after hours of waiting they could hear news about Riven's condition. "Riven has a fever of 103 F, he's unconscious right now, but that's not all," the doctor trailed off, "we don't know what kind of sickness he has." Everyone gasped. "We're running tests right now." the doctor said, "We're going to take extra blood samples and if there's nothing in the blood, we're going to make a MRI scan." I was shocked, I couldn't believe what the doctor just said. "How do you mean, you don't know? Is he going to be okay? How long does he have to stay here? Can we meet him?" I rattled. "Calm down Princess," said the doctor, "We took blood samples, but there was nothing serious in it. We're going to do our best. He has to stay till we know what kind of sickness he has. You can meet him, but he's unconscious." "I want to meet him, lead me to his room." "Alright, follow me." the doctor said, but then he stopped. "Only two people are allowed to go inside." I looked at my friend. "I think the best idea is you and Helia." Said Timmy. "Cause you're his wife and Helia is his best friend." I nodded. "Come on Helia, I want to see Riven." And we followed the doctor. We stopped for a door and doctor looked at us. "Here is his room, if you need my help, my name is Karel Harris." And he walked off. "Do you want to go first?" Helia asked to me. "We can go together." I responded. When we walked in I gasped. There lay my husband, unconscious with wires hooked at him. I walked to him and sat on the side of his bed. "Hey love," I kissed him on his forehead, "you're going to be okay." I took his hand, it was hot.

Riven was pale with red cheeks, he was sweating too. I heard the heart monitor. His heartbeat was slow and his breath ragged.

"Hey buddy." Helia whispered. His eyes were filled with tears. I noticed that I was crying, but I didn't care. Then we heard a grunt. We looked at Riven, he woke up. He hissed in pain. "Hey Riv," I whispered. "how are you feeling." "Mu..Musa?" Riven whispered. "Yes it's me, Helia is here too." I said. "Hey buddy, how're you feeling?" Helia smiled. "My head hurts so much, I feel dizzy and weak too. It's very hot here." Riven groaned, he closed his eyes, his breath became more ragged. "You have a fever Riven," I said, "I get doctor Harris." "I get him," Helia said, "stay here." And he walked away. Riven's body twitched and he clutched his head. "Riven, calm down." Riven twitched and turned. "RIVEN! Calm down!" I yelled. "My head, my head, it hurts so much!" Riven screamed in pain. I pressed the button beside his bed. Helia walked in with doctor Harris. "What's going on here?" Harris asked. "I don't know!" I panicked, "He woke up and said he was feeling dizzy and that his head hurts. Helia was going to get you, and then he began screaming. He's in a lot of pain, help him please." Harris picked up his walkie-talkie "Come to room 36, emergency, get doctor Linton, House, Mraz and Bay here." He looked at us, "Go back to the waiting room please, we need all the space." Helia took my hand and leaded me outside. I looked worried when I saw doctors running in Riven's room. Helia took me to the waiting room, where I burst in tears.

 **R &R please. I have updated four in a row so the chapters are short. I'm going to update ASAP.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	4. I don't know

**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, (If boys read this story.) Welcome by the fourth chapter of Riven is sick. I really hope you like it!**

 **WARNING!**

 **PS: I'm Dutch so my English SUCKS! But... I really hope you like it! ;-)**

 **PSS: I own nothing but the story and the fact that Roy and Nex are dating.**

 **PSS: Read My life is the life too plzz.**

*Brandons POV*

When we heard footsteps, we looked up and saw Musa walking in with Helia. She fell to her knees and started crying. The girls walked to her and hugged her. "How is Riven?" I asked to Helia. "Not good," he said, "there are doctors with him right now." Then a doctor came in. "Riven Wakefield?" "We are, Sky said." "Hello, are you Riven's family?" she asked. We nodded. "Yes, I'm his wife and they can hear the news too." Musa said. "You can go home," the doctor said, "you can visit him tomorrow." "How is he?" Nabu asked. "I can't say more," the doctor sighed, "the doctors are with him and try to keep him calm. We're going to do our best for him, I promise." Then she walked away. We looked at Musa. "Do you want to come with Flora and me, Musa?" Helia asked. "No, I want to stay here." Musa wiped her tears away. "You're coming with us and rest Musa." Flora said, "Tomorrow we come back, the doctors are watching him. He's going to be fine." Musa sighed, "Alright then, I'm coming." We walked out the hospital and went our own ways.

*Musa's POV*

I sit in the guestroom of Flora's house. First we went to my house and picked up luggage, I was scared when I walked through my bedroom. I was afraid because Riven laid there. I packed my suitcase with clothes, my I-pod and my guitar. When we came by Flora's house I walked to my room and cried. I picked up my guitar up and started to sing.

(One to one)

I can hear your song  
Like a secret story  
I can hear your heart  
You don't have to worry  
Girl you're not alone  
You make it through  
'Cause you know, you know  
That I play for you

I never thought  
That I needed to be rescued  
Singing by myself  
How did my voice find you?  
Now you're here, it's weird  
I know that my song  
Was meant for two

I've tried to hide it every day  
'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid  
But all you have to do  
Is say my name, it melts away  
So let's stay

One to one, it's the sweetest music  
Drum one beat and we'll never lose it  
Stronger side by side  
Yeah we're better in harmony-ny  
It's you and me only

One to one, singing through the static  
Feels so right, we're like automatic  
Walls are coming down  
To the sound of our melody-dy  
I know I belong with you  
Your music sets me free

I'm dancing to the groove  
It's the burnin' fire  
Can you feel this feelin'  
It never stops  
It goes on and on and on  
It's singing all alone and on and on  
This is my song

You believed in who I am  
Girl you are my best friend  
You got the best of me  
I shout, I scream, I sing  
I sing: "Thank you" girl

One to one, it's the sweetest music  
Drum one beat and we'll never lose it  
Stronger side by side  
Yeah we're better in harmony-ny  
It's you and me only

One to one, singing through the static  
Feels so right, we're like automatic  
Walls are coming down  
To the sound of our melody-dy  
I know I belong with you  
Your music sets me free  
The world tonight belongs  
To me and to you  
Baby

One to one, it's the sweetest music  
Drum one beat and we'll never lose it  
Stronger side by side (alright)  
Yeah we're better in harmony-ny (harmony-ny)  
It's you and me only

One to one, singing through the static (it feels so right)  
Feels so right, we're like automatic  
Walls are coming down  
To the sound of our melody-dy  
(Walls are, walls are coming down)  
I know I belong with you

One to one, it's the sweetest music (yeah)  
Your music sets me free  
Drum one beat and we'll never lose it  
Stronger side by side  
(You and me with wings are free)  
Yeah we're better in harmony-ny  
It's you and me only

One to one, singing through the static  
Feels so right, we're like automatic  
Walls are coming down  
To the sound of our melody-dy

I heard knocking on my door. When I opened the door I saw Helia smiling.

 **Read and Review please. I really hope you liked these four chapters so far. I update as soon as possible.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


End file.
